Rivergron- Mommies don't love me
by EmilyElizabeth10
Summary: Did my mommies ever love me? Did they care when I cried? (No abuse!) A Rivergron Story- Naya Rivera and Dianna Agron - Nayanna Rivergron.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** I'm like shipping Rivergron soooooo much right now, so this new story is all AU and the only warnings are: Swearing and Smut! So all mistakes are mine and if you have any ideas that you would like to share please Review or tweet me emelizabeth901 and I might need help with my smuttier chapters ;) So please Review and Enjoy –Emily xox

* * *

Sofia Quinn Rivera-Agron is 3 years old; she is the daughter of Naya Marie Rivera (28) and Dianna Elise Agron (29) being brought up with famous mommies, Sofia is very attached to her mother's so now that her mommy Naya has just gave birth to her new sister Lucy Lea Rivera-Agron, Sofia is feeling left out as she watches her mother's cuddled up on the couch with Lucy in Dianna's arms, they have yet to ask Sofia to join them. Sofia is just staring at the new family wondering if her mothers have ever loved her, or whether now with Lucy they have forgotten about their first born.

Sofia gets up off the floor and makes her way towards the couch where her family is sitting.

"Mommy can I sit with you?" Sofia asks with a pout that normally Dianna cannot say no to.

"Sorry sweetie, there is no room why don't we snuggle later huh?" Dianna said not taking her eyes off Lucy, if she had she would have seen the tears forming in Sofia's eyes, she only wanted to feel like part of their family.

Sofia moves away from the family she once believed she was a part of towards her bedroom, once inside she was overwhelmed by the amount of family photo's surrounding the walls. There were pictures of her and her mommies at the Glee party last year, then pictures of her with her uncles and aunties. Auntie Heather and Uncle Kevin (bee) was her favourites they always took her out and played with her when her mothers were with Lucy. Sofia wanted to go and see her Uncle Bee so she went into her mother's room and picked up the phone from the bedside table, pressing speed dial #3 on the phone like her Uncle Bee showed her too she waited for him to answer.

"Hello" Said her Uncle Bee

"HI UNCLE BEEEEE; I miss you, can you come and pick me up I want to sleep at your house." Sofia said excitedly. She heard her uncle bee laugh.

"I'm sorry mini Bee; I'm in New York at the moment but this weekend for sure, Yeah?" Kevin replied.

"Mmmm kay Uncle Beeee love you "Sofia replied sweetly.

"Love you too mini bee" Kevin replied before he hung up.

Sofia placed the phone down and went back to her bedroom she picked up a picture of her and her mommies kissing her cheeks and tears rolled down her eyes, She heard footsteps making their way towards her bedroom so she quickly wiped away the fallen tears and placed the photo in the bin along with a photo of her baby sister Lucy.

Naya appeared at the door without Lucy and Sofia instantly brightened up thinking her mama was going to spend some time with her, Naya walked into Sofia's room and sat down on the bed with her.

"Baby girl, what's wron.." Naya got cut off by the calling of Dianna telling her Lucy just smiled, Naya smiled to herself and got up of the bed kissing Sofia briefly on the forehead before leaving the room. Sofia let her tears fall properly this time not stopping them, She got up of her bed grabbed her favourite Cinderella teddy and walked out the room making her way downstairs to the coat closet she got out her favourite red jacket that had Snow White on the back, Sofia had an obsession to Disney princesses. She slipped on her red converses and closed the closet door she walked towards the lounge door and peeked her head in the find her mother's laughing with her little baby sister. She made her way to the backdoor and into the garden where her tree house was situated.

She climbed up the stairs towards her tree house door she opened the door to her tree house and went inside with her Cinderella teddy in her hand she made her ways over to her Disney princess couch that her Auntie Heather brought her for her birthday this year. On the couch was her red Glee blanket that her Uncle Ryan had gave her and her Disney princess pillow. She lay down on her couch and pulled the blanket over her, cuddling up to her Cinderella teddy she slowly made her way to sleep.

She slowly arose from her peaceful sleep and looked outside to see that it was in fact night time, it was getting colder. Sofia like any normal 3 year old girl hated the dark she had to sleep with her nightlight on. Sofia instantly got scared and started sobbing with tears down her cheeks and gasping for air she shouted out into the darkness.

"MOMMY, MAMA PLEASE HELP ME" "MAMA PLEASE" "MOMMY PLEASE HELP ME IM SCARED MOMMY PLEASE" Sofia's pleas ended as she couldn't breathe anymore, gasping for breath she tried to calm herself but it wasn't working.

"Sofia sweetie where are you" she heard her nanny Mary call her.

"Nanny please I'm scared of the dark" pleaded into the darkness.

Mary ran across the garden toward the tree house she climbed up the stairs of the tree house and opened the door she was met with a sobbing Sofia clinging onto her Cinderella teddy. She quickly walked over to Sofia and lifted her into her arms hugging her tightly scared that if she let go her granddaughter would become scared again.

"Mommies didn't come and get me" Sofia sobbed into her Nanny's arms.

Mary felt her heartbreak as she imagined a sleeping Sofia and her mommies clueless to where she was. Gently picking her up and wrapping the red Glee blanket around her now shivering granddaughter Mary carried Sofia into the family home. As she walked into the kitchen there she saw Naya feeding Lucy and Dianna making tea. Sofia announced herself to the room as she sobbing had stopped but she was still sniffling. Naya lifted her head to see her mother in law holding her baby girl wrapped in her favourite blanket shivering.

"Mary.. What happened? Did she have a nightmare? "Naya asked as she burped Lucy

"No, she just got scared of the dark" Mary replied to see whether anyone of them caught on.

"Oh didn't she have her nightlight on?" Dianna asked from the side of the kitchen where she had finished making the tea.

"Nope it's hard to have a nightlight on when she fell asleep in the tree house" Mary replied. Mary stared at the two mothers' as both their faces changed to guilt. Naya got up from her place at the table and walked over to Dianna to place Lucy into her arms. Naya then proceeded to walk over to her mother in law and her daughter who was still shivering from the cold, her nose red and eyes puffy Naya's heart broke at the thought of her daughter being scared and calling for her and Dianna to come and help her.

Naya moved over to Mary and opened her arms for Sofia to fall into like she normally does when she is scared and wants her Mama, expect this time it didn't happened Sofia snuggled herself more into her Nanny's arms and let out a harsh sob. Naya's heart broke again at the thought of her daughter hating her.

"Baby girl come here to Mama, Mama will keep you safe" Naya said as she tried to reach out for Sofia again. But Sofia just wouldn't budge. Dianna walked over with Lucy towards Sofia.

"Sweetie come on Lucy is worried about you, go to Mama" Dianna said.

"NO" Sofia screamed frightening everyone, "I don't want you, Mama or Lucy LEAVE ME ALONE" Sofia screamed again now her whole body racked with sobs. Naya and Dianna were both shocked at Sofia never had she screamed at them and now with tears in their eyes at the sight of their baby girl crying, they both looked at each other with guilty eyes as they thought Sofia had taken herself to bed and that's the reason they didn't see her all night.

They were both surprised again when Sofia spoke "Nanny you take me to bed with you" Sofia asked with sleep evident in her voice as she yawned softly.

"Sofia why don't you sleep with me and Mama" Dianna said with a smile on her face, she held out her arms for Sofia to fall into but that never happened. Dianna's smile dropped at the thought of Sofia being mad at her.

"Mini Bee come on let's go to bed together, come on let Nanny Sleep" Naya said as she tried to get Sofia to come with them.

Sofia shakes her head no and whispers into her Nanny's ear "I don't want to sleep with them can I please sleep with you" Sofia pleaded, Mary looked up at to see the sadness that was etched onto Naya and Dianna's face, they had both heard what Sofia had said and both of their hearts broke because their daughter was that mad at them that she didn't want her mommies to make it better.

Mary and Sofia made their way up stairs, they got into bed and Sofia snuggled into her Nanny, Naya and Dianna were both walking past when they heard Sofia say "Mommies said I could snuggle with them but they forget Nanny so I snuggle with you inted?" Naya and Dianna both had tears rolling down their cheeks because they had forgotten to snuggle with Sofia.

Lying in bed both Naya and Dianna held each other tightly.

"Di I can't believe we didn't notice our baby was missing" Naya sniffled.

"I know sweetie, we also forgot to snuggle with her. Tomorrow it will be all better you'll see" Dianna said. She kissed Naya's forehead and they both fell to sleep.

* * *

**AN/**: Will tomorrow be better if you want to find out REVIEW! – Love Emily xox


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS you guys inspired me for this chapter and i hope you all liked it? REVIEW! – Emily xox

* * *

Naya and Dianna woke up the next morning at 5:00am to Lucy crying in her crib, Dianna got out of bed towards the crib and picked Lucy up she made her way over to the changing table to change her. After putting on a new nappy and her piglet jumper suit Dianna took Lucy downs stairs where Naya was cooking.

Naya turned around to see her wife and daughter she smiled and made her way over to them kissing Lucy on her forehead and Dianna sweetly on her lips she went back towards the cooker where she was making Sofia's favourite pancakes.

"Di baby, there is some milk in a bottle in the fridge ready for Luce can you feed her for me while i finish this" Naya said gesturing to the fridge.

"Sure babe, what are you making sweetheart?" Dianna asked and she stood by the microwave waiting for Lucy's milk to warm up.

"Sofia's favourite pancakes, hopefully this will make her happier than she was yesterday" Naya replied while flipping over the pancakes.

Dianna smiled sweetly at Naya, she got the bottle out of the fridge and sat down at the table with Lucy in her arms and began feeding her. While feeding Lucy both Dianna and Naya heard little footsteps coming down the stairs, and appeared at the door of the kitchen was their little girl Sofia still in her clothes from yesterday with her dark brown hair messy around her face and her once bright hazel eyes now brimmed with redness she slowly made her way into the kitchen still not looking at her mother's and sat down on the chair the away from her mommy and her sister Lucy.

Sofia slumped into her chair and stared straight ahead at the kitchen door, Naya made her way over to Sofia to greet her good morning but the response she got was much worse than she expected.

"Morning baby girl, you want some of your favourite pancakes mama made you?"Naya asked sweetly.

"No, I have to get ready for day care?"Sofia replied still looking at the kitchen door, she stood up and didn't bother waiting for her mama to answer. Sofia made her way to her bedroom and sat onto her bed forgetting she's only 3 and cannot dress herself properly without messing it up. So she decided to play with her Disney princess toys.

Naya made her way from the kitchen still in shock that her little girl Sofia refused to have any of the pancakes that she had made her, so she went up stairs towards her daughters room to help her get dressed she stepped into Sofia's room and smiled at the sight before her made her heart warm, the sight of her daughter playing with her princesses filled Naya's heart with joy.

"Sweetie, come on Mama will help you get ready" Naya told Sofia as she made her way towards Sofia's wardrobe and grabbed her blue jeans, white jumper and red converses and placed them on Sofia's bed where Sofia was standing. Sofia took off her clothes from yesterday and walked over to her Mama, Naya grabbed Sofia's knickers and help her into them she tickled her daughter's sides making Sofia gasp and giggle in surprise. After helping Sofia with her jumper and jeans, Naya was about to help her put her socks on when Dianna called her for help.

"Babe, can you help me pick out an outfit for Luce please" Dianna pleaded as she giggled at a naked Lucy trying to bite her toes.

Naya looked at the door then back at Sofia who was looking at her with hopeful eyes, Naya stood up and said "Wait I'll be back to help you baby girl" kissed her daughter's forehead then left the room leaving a tearful Sofia behind as once again she'd been left in favour of her baby sister.

Sofia stood up from her position on the bed grabbed her socks and converses then left the room in search for her Nanny Mary who was in the lounge watching the news. She made her way over to her Nanny and sat next to her.

"Nanny you help me with my sockies pwease?" Sofia asked sweetly with a pout forming on her lips.

Mary laughed and replied "Of course anything for my angel" Mary helped Sofia with her socks and pumps then kissed her on the forehead.

"Nanny you do my hair for me too?" Sofia asked handing a brush to her Nanny and waited for her to do her hair; Mary took Sofia's silky dark brown hair and tied it up into a high pony. She turned Sofia around so she was sitting on her knee and brushed down her fringe she was really Naya and Dianna's daughter she was absolutely beautiful with Naya's hair, nose and ears and Dianna's eyes and lips she was the perfect picture of her two mothers'.

Sofia smiled up at her Nanny and snuggled into her, closing her eyes as she let sleep overtake her.

Naya stood at the doorway watching it all unfold she was normally the one to do Sofia's hair and Sofia's sweet smile was normally for her. Tears in her eyes Naya walked towards the kitchen where Dianna was sitting with Lucy in her bouncing chair, Naya made her way over to Dianna and snuggled into her lap.

"What's up baby?" Dianna asked seeing the tears forming in Naya's sweet brown eyes.

"She hates us Di, i told her to wait for me and she went to your Mom instead she even let her do her hair" Naya replied as tears made her way down her eyes.

"Sweetheart i am sure she is just angry don't worry our baby will be back to her normal happy and loving self when she gets over yesterday" Dianna replied as she tried to calm Naya's and her own thoughts.

Naya nodded in response, Mary made her way into the kitchen with Sofia holding her hand she walked over to table and sat Sofia on the chair and made her way to make herself a cup of tea , she turned to Naya and Dianna who were staring at their daughter as she hung her head to avoid their eyes.

"Anyone for a cup of tea?" Mary asked.

Both Naya and Dianna replied with a soft "No thank you" and proceeded to stare at their daughter as she still wouldn't meet their eyes.

Mary looked at the clock on the wall and noticed it was time for Sofia to go to day care for a few hours, Sofia hated going because she wanted to stay with her mothers' instead. But today was different Sofia couldn't wait to get out of the house and to her day care.

"Nanny me go to day care now?" Sofia asked her Nanny Mary and smiled sweetly; let's just say Naya and Dianna were surprised as they both have witnessed Sofia tears to going to the day care, so to have her wanting to leave angered Dianna and Naya because Sofia had been moody all morning.

"Sofia" Dianna said with evident annoyance in her voice went to grabbed Sofia's hand to get her ready for school but felt Sofia move her hand out the way, Dianna turned round and saw Sofia was now out of her sitting position on her chair but standing away from the table by the back door. Naya stared at Sofia as she had never pulled her hand out the way before.

"Sofia Quinn don't be so rude and go and get ready for day care with Momma now" Naya said as Sofia stared at her with tears in her eyes, NEVER had her mother's shouted at her until now and Sofia didn't understand what she did wrong. Letting the tears fall both Naya and Dianna noticed that maybe they had gone too far with shouting at Sofia.

"I'm sorry baby girl, Mommy and Mama are just tired" Dianna said in a more softer tone as Sofia was used to this but Sofia just stared at her mothers' and walked out of the kitchen into the hallway where she put on her coat and grabbed her Disney princess backpack. She waited by the front door, her mother's, sister and Nanny came out of the kitchen.

Lucy in Naya's arms and Dianna and Mary following her out into the hallway. Dianna moved to get her car keys but noticed Sofia shaking her head no.

"What is it sweet heart, do you not want to go day care?" Dianna asked as she crouched down in front of her daughter. "Sweetie tell mommy what's wrong" Dianna tried again but no avail Sofia didn't answer.

"Nanny you take me to day care pwease?" Sofia asked her Nanny sweetly completely ignoring Dianna's shocked expression.

"Sof Mommy will take you sweet heart "Dianna said as she stood up from her crouching position and made her way over to get her car keys.

"NO I DONT WANT YOU TO TAKE ME, YOU NO LOVE ME MOMMY" Sofia screamed frightening everyone in the room even Lucy who was now crying from the noise.

"Sofia do not raise your voice at me" Dianna said strictly as she marched over to Sofia and smacked her lightly on her hand. Sofia stood shocked that her Mommy had smacked her even if it didn't hurt; her Mommy had never smacked her.

Naya and Dianna couldn't predict what was going to happen next as it shocked everyone in the room.

"I HATE YOU AND YOU NO LOVE ME AN YMORE, I HATE YOU MOMMY AND MAMA" Sofia screamed as her starting sobbing into her little tanned hands, Naya sucked in a breath and Dianna looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Baby come here" Naya tried to make Sofia better but Sofia had other plans and ran over to her Nanny who picked her up from the sobbing heap that was surrounding her feet. She picked up Sofia and Sofia instantly held onto her like a baby monkey, Mary rubbed Sofia's back to try and calm her down.

"Nanny Pwease take me to day care, pwease "Sofia pleaded with her Nanny, Mary looked at the two mother's who looked like their whole world had been ripped apart they both nodded and Mary grabbed the car keys from the rack and made her way towards the front door.

"Bye sweetie see you later, we love you" Naya said to her little girl who was sniffling in her mother in law's arms.

"Yeah baby girl we both love you" Dianna replied so her daughter would feel better.

Sofia lifted her head off her Nanny's shoulder and looked at her mother s' and whispered a small "I wuv you too" Even though she was still upset she still loved her mothers.

Both Naya and Dianna smiled at their daughter and sighed as she left the house with her Nanny. Turning to each other Naya and Dianna gave each other small smiles as Naya placed Lucy in her crib and watched her as she went off to sleep.

They were both lying on the couch with each other; Dianna was trailing kisses down Naya's neck making her moan softly. Dianna moved off of Naya and sat up to snuggle into her side. They both sighed at the thought of their little girl hating them.

* * *

**AN**: Please REVIEW love you guys – Emily xox


	3. Chapter 3

Sofia arrived at day care with her Nanny and went inside to put her coat and bag away, Sofia said goodbye to her Nanny then went off to play with some of the girls that were at the day care. A girl called Rachel didn't like Sofia because she got what she wants all the time and her Mommies were super famous so Rachel wanted to hurt Sofia's feelings.

"Hi Sofia, how's your little sister?" Rachel said with a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"Hi Rach, she's ok tank you" Sofia said and smiled at Rachel before playing with the music machine.

"Awww I bet your Mommies will forget you" Rachel said with a smirk on her lips as Sofia's head snapped up and tears appeared in her eyes.

"No they won't my Mommies wuv me very much" Sofia said her eyes brimming with tears.

"Yeah right they are gonna forget you" Rachel said then walked away leaving a tearful Sofia in her wake. Sofia took herself over to the quite area and sat down on the beanbags on the floor and closed her eyes letting sleep and her worst fears take over her.

Two hours later Mary entered the day care after deciding she was going to talk to Sofia about her attitude towards her mother's. She carefully woke Sofia up and got her dressed in her coat and picked up her bag. They left the day care towards Dianna's car that was parked in the car park, Sofia got into her booster seat and her Nanny strapped her in and closed the door.

Mary got into the driving seat and turned on the engine turning towards her granddaughter she noticed the tear stains that were apparent on little Sofia's face, she pulled out of the car park and headed to Naya and Dianna's house.

"Sweetie can i ask you something?" Mary said as she was stuck at a red light. Out the corner of her eye she saw Sofia nodding her head.

"What's going on sweetie? Why all the crying?" Mary said.

"Mommies only love Lucy now" Sofia said as little tears made their way down her tanned cheeks.

"Who told you this sweetie because i know your Mommies love you very much" Mary said and she carefully wiped her granddaughter's eyes.

"Rachel said that they gonna forget me Nanny" Sofia sobbed into her little tanned hands, Mary's heart broke.

"Now Sof listen to Nanny, Rachel is jealous sweetie because she isn't a big sister now" Mary said.

"So Mommies won't forget me?" Sofia asked in a small voice still sniffling.

"No darling Mommies love you very much, you're still their little girl ok?" Mary said as she pulled into the driveway of the house she was staying at for the next three weeks.

Sofia nodded slowly as her Nanny got her out of the car and put her on the ground. She ran up to the front door of the house and opened the front door she heard Naya's laugh coming from the living room so she ran towards the living room door and looked in to see Dianna and Naya watching an old video of Sofia speaking for the first time both with wide smiles and tears streaming down their faces they looked towards the door of the living room and that's where they saw their little girl.

Dianna held out her arms for Sofia to run into and she did just that moving away from the door Sofia ran into her Mommy's arms and let the warmth of her Mommy take over her, she looked up to see Naya snuggled into Dianna's side smiling down at her she got up from Dianna and jump straight into Naya's arms, Naya laughed loudly as her daughter hugged her neck like a little baby monkey. They both looked towards the door where Mary was standing Mary mouthed "Talk later" to which both mother's nodded.

Later that night while Lucy was asleep in her cot and Sofia watching Glee on the big telly in the Living room, she liked watching her mommies singing and dancing. Meanwhile Naya and Dianna were in the kitchen with Mary. Sitting round the table both girls were in tears as Mary told them about Sofia's hidden insecurities. Naya had tears rolling down her tanned face her eyes red and puffy. Dianna's cheeks were flushed red with tears brimming in her eyes.

Sofia was watching Naya dance to Valerie on the couch when her mother's came into view of the television both with grief stricken looks on their faces, Dianna switched off the television and turned back towards her wife and daughter. Sofia looked up at her mother's with her big brown eyes wondering what is going on.

Naya knelt down to Sofia's level and kissed her forehead, Sofia loves her Mama's kisses so when Naya kissed her head it caused Sofia to giggle and put her little tan hands to her mouth to hide her giggles and her Mama and Mommy were laughing along with her at their daughter's laughter for the first time in days. Naya picked up Sofia from the couch and Sofia instantly wrapped her arms around Naya's neck nuzzling into the softness of her Mama's neck Sofia let out a big sigh this is what she wanted to feel her Mama's warmth. Naya smiled and brushed some hair out of Sofia's eyes, Sofia smiled up at Naya which melted her heart she loved her baby so much and to see her hurting because of her and Dianna, Naya felt heartbroken because she always thought Sofia loved her two mommies. Dianna smiled at her two girls she too felt disappointed in herself that she wasn't able to keep Sofia happy even though before Lucy was born they had promised not to favour one over the other and that's what they did.

"Baby Girl, how about me, you, Lucy and Mommy go to the zoo tomorrow?" Naya asked her daughter. Naya frowned when she saw Sofia's eyes fill with tears.

"NO me want to go zoo with you and Mommy not Lucy" Sofia said in a low voice as she knew not to wake Lucy up if she wanted her Mommies time.

"Ok sweetie, just you, me and Mama yeah?" Dianna said as she scooped Sofia up in her arms.

Sofia nodded her head "Otay" she said in a small voice still thick with tears.

Both of Sofia's mothers' smiled as their daughter let out a soft yawn and her eyes started to drift close as her head lay on Dianna's shoulder.

The next morning Dianna and Mary have gone grocery shopping while Naya and the girls are at home. Naya is changing a screaming Lucy while Sofia is out in the garden playing in the tree house. Naya is very stressed Lucy is still crying even after her nappy is changed and she'd been feed but Lucy still was screaming. Naya walked over to the freezer and got out the pop ring that helps sooth Lucy teething problems.

Meanwhile Sofia was outside playing in the tree house when she wanted to ask her Mama to play dollies with her, so as she was climbing down the tree house steps she missed out a step and fell. While falling Sofia cut her lip open on the step which now caused her lip to bleed along with her knees and the palm of her hands which are now bleeding. Tears welled up in Sofia's eyes not wanting to cry she got up and ran into the house to find her Mama.

Dianna and Mary had just pulled up to the house and walked in to see Naya with a sleeping Lucy on her chest sitting on the couch, They both went into the kitchen to pack away the groceries when Sofia ran into the kitchen then out the kitchen door in search for Naya.

"She looks happier" Mary said to which Dianna noticed both not noticing Sofia bleeding from her fall.

Sofia ran into the hallway shouting for Naya, "Mama, Mama please, I hurt Mama" Naya who had been trying to get Lucy back to sleep ever since Dianna and Mary walked into the room shouted "Sofia I'm trying to get Lucy to sleep, one minute" Sofia still continued to shout for her Mama her knees and palms of her hands now stinging her. "Mama please I hurt, I hurt Mama"

Naya was getting frustrated at Sofia not understanding that lying about being hurt won't make her go to her. Lucy let out a harsh scream and Naya had enough so she got up and marched into the hallway where Sofia was still screaming for her. "Sofia Quinn, stop screaming you've woken your sister up" Naya shouted not paying any attention to Sofia who at this point was whimpering. Naya was trying to settle Lucy down by rubbing her belly which always helped her sleep.

"But Mama I hurt" Sofia said between harsh sobs.

"You're NOT HURT SOFIA" Naya shouted back still not taking her eyes off Lucy if she had she would have seen Sofia's cut lip become swollen and blood pouring out or the dirt that was covering the bloody stains of Sofia's knees and palms.

"I am" Sofia said in a small voice which made Naya look up, Naya gasped at the sight of her daughter cut and bruised. Naya shouted for Dianna to come and take Lucy while Naya could help Sofia but Sofia had other ideas.

"You no wuv me Mama, you wuv Lucy more" Sofia said as her body racked with sobs, Naya's heart broke how could she not see her daughter was hurt and badly hurt.

"Mama is sorry baby, I promise I love you so much let's get you cleaned up then we can snuggle" Naya said as she handed Lucy to Dianna who also gasped at her baby girl who was badly hurt, Dianna had never seen Sofia like this when she ran through the kitchen but then again Dianna didn't take much notice.

Sofia shook her head she didn't want her Mama or Mommy now they always do this say they love her then be mean to her. So Sofia stood up even though her knees were hurting her and turned to make her way up stairs.

"Baby, where are you going? Mama will be there in a minute let me just get the first aid kit" Naya told Sofia who shook her head. "Do you want Mama to come with you instead?" Sofia shook her head again. And with the words she was about to say Naya and Dianna's hearts broke even more.

"I don't want you or Mommy to help me, I don't want you to come with me, and I don't want you to wuv me anymore because I don't wuv you" Sofia said as she slowly made her way towards the bathroom where there was a lock on the door. She entered the bathroom and locked the door ignoring Naya's and Dianna's calls from outside the door "Baby open the door" "come on sweetie we can help you" "Sofia we love you baby let Mama help you" "Baby girl Mama is going to be sad if she can't see her beautiful princess".

Sofia slinked down onto the floor and sobbed into her little tan hands. The pain in both her heart and body was hurting her.

After a while Sofia's sobs stopped and so did Naya and Dianna's calls, but what Sofia didn't know was both Naya and Dianna were sitting by the door of the bathroom holding each other while they had cried. "It's my entire fault" "I didn't believe her" "I didn't pay no attention" "I love her so much" "me too baby me too" was along the lines of what Naya and Dianna were whispering into each other's ears.

They both heard the water running from inside the bathroom and both bolted up from the floor to knock onto the door. "Baby can we come in and help you" Naya said her voice still thick with tears. They heard a small "No I can do it".

Inside the bathroom Sofia was running the cloth underneath the sink watching the water turn red every time she rinsed out the cloth. Her knees and palms were all blood and dirt free but she didn't know what to do with her lip so she walked over to the door and flicked the lock to let her Mommies in.

Both Naya and Dianna heard the lock and pushed open the door to see their baby girl holding a cloth with blood on in her small tan hand while the other hand was touching her lip. Naya stepped closer first and held onto Sofia's hand that was by her lip inspecting her grazed palm and fingers. Naya was on the verge of crying her baby looked so broken and all she thought was it was her fault she should of paid attention to Sofia in the first place.

Naya slowly picked up Sofia and walked her out of the bathroom with Dianna following behind her, they walked into Sofia's bedroom and Naya placed her on the bed.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank's for reading and all the reviews! Let me know if you have any suggestions for the story line :) - Emily ( EmElizabeth901) xxx


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: / Thank you for all the Follows, Favourites and Reviews, Every Review brings a smile to my face. Hopefully this is a happier chapter? **

Naya gently pushed Sofia's hair from her eyes and kissed her forehead, getting the wet wash cloth Naya gently wiped around Sofia's bottom lip to clean up the dried blood and then proceeded to wipe the blood from where her lip is spilt open.

"Baby girl, Mama is so sorry" Naya said to her little girl while she cleaned the dried blood on Sofia's lip.

"Mmmama it hurt" Sofia sobbed as Naya cleaned the split lip which was stinging due to the pressure of the water and Naya trying to stop the blood.

"Sofia baby, I know it'll be over soon sweetie I promise" Naya pleaded with tears in her eyes at her daughter crying. Dianna was rubbing Sofia's small back while kissing her forehead every time she let out a whimper. Dianna locked eyes with Naya who was silently pleading Dianna to stop Sofia's whimpers.

Now that Sofia was all clean Naya picked her up and carried her downstairs where her Nanny was sitting on the couch, Dianna followed after checking on Lucy who was still asleep in her crib. Naya sat down on the couch with Sofia still snuggled into her arms Sofia rested her head onto Naya's chest and her breath began to even out meaning she was about to go to sleep any minute now. So as Naya looked down she saw her beautiful baby girl sleeping even in pain Sofia looked so peaceful snuggled into her Mama's arms. Dianna sat down next to Naya after making tea and coffee for everyone.

Naya smiled up at Dianna who was slowly stroking Sofia's soft brown curls. Mary smiled at the two mothers and their first born. Mary left the room as she remembered she had to ring Yolanda who was Naya's mother as Yolanda was away at the moment so she hasn't been able to see her granddaughters.

Naya stood up from the couch with Dianna following behind they went up the stairs towards Sofia's bedroom Naya placed her gently into her bed and tucked her in. Dianna switched on Sofia's nightlight and walked over to Sofia and kissed her on her forehead softly followed by Naya who kissed both her daughters cheeks and whispered "Te Amo Bebe" softly in Sofia ear. Both women laughed when Sofia snored loudly.

Both women entered their bedroom and went into their bathroom to get ready for bed. Dianna looked at Naya in the mirror and gave her a sultry smile and bedroom eyes, Naya raised one eyebrow and let out a small giggle as Dianna flicked her head towards their bedroom. Naya nodded slowly and turned around to walk back into the bedroom not before looking over at Dianna and winking making Dianna weak at the knees. Naya moved out of the bathroom shaking her hips more than usual and as she looked over her shoulder once again she couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her plumed lips as Dianna's eyes were trained onto Naya's ass.

Dianna looked up to see Naya looking at her with hooded eyes and a smirk on her lips. Dianna smirked back and walked closer to Naya once she stood behind Naya, Dianna pushed Naya's hair to the side and kissed all the way up Naya's long tanned neck stopping just below Naya's ear. "So sexy" Dianna whispered into Naya's ear which caused Naya to groan in desperation.

Naya turned round in Dianna's arms and brushed her hands through Dianna's now long hair, scratching at the base of Dianna's neck which caused Dianna to groan out loud. Naya leaned forward and caught Dianna's lips with her own.

Slowly moving towards the bed Naya broke their passionate lip lock to crawl back onto the bed resting her back against the headboard of the bed spreading her legs letting Dianna see the red lacy panties that are covering her now wet pussy.

Dianna groans as she sees the damp spot now forming on Naya's panties. Now Dianna loves when Naya speaks Spanish to her while they are in bed so what Naya said next defiantly got Dianna even wetter.

"Estoy toda mojada y esperando por usted" Naya said her voice laced with desire, Dianna felt her knees buckle she knew exactly what Naya said as she took Spanish in school and also once she got older took Spanish again as Naya was fluent in the language and Naya thought it was sexy if her and Dianna both could speak to each in Spanish.

"ay dios, Naya me estás matando aquí" Dianna said her voice also mixed with desire, Naya moaned out she to loved when Dianna spoke Spanish as Dianna's voice was husky and sultry when she was mixed with need and want.

Dianna straddles Naya's hips and grinds down into her earning a groan from Naya. Dianna smirks at the fact she knows Naya is as wet as her by this point. She leans down and starts kissing down Naya's jaw and down her neck until she finds her pulse point and starts licking and biting there definitely leaving a mark.

Naya's hands are running up and down Dianna back and grabbing her ass. Dianna sits up and quickly removes her top and bra and Naya takes this opportunity to do the same. When Dianna lowers back down she starts kissing down the valley between Naya's breasts. Naya arches into the touch and Dianna pulls softly at Naya's right nipple, earning another groan.

Dianna then took Naya's left nipple in her mouth, licking and sucking at it. Naya moans loudly and places a hand in Dianna's hair, holding her mouth to her nipple. "Oh shit Di". Dianna chuckled and let the nipple out of her mouth with a pop and moved over to the other one, paying as much attention to it as she did the other while Naya arched into the touch. By this point both their underwear was completely soaked and Dianna moved her hands down Naya's body and pulled Naya's panties.

"Wow Nay, you're really soaked" she says with a wink. "Fuck Di, Please bebe" she says aching to be touched by her again. Dianna took off her own panties and lay on top of Naya grinding back down into her earning a loud groan from Naya she captures Naya's lips again as she slides her hand between them and starts circling Naya's clit, "Fuck" Naya shouts while throwing her head back Dianna never fails to make her feel as good as she is feeling right now.

She starts arching her back needing to feel Dianna inside her " Por favor, Dianna " Naya begs. "Please what Nay?" Dianna teases as she slips her fingers through Naya soaked folds. " oh dios, me jodas " she nearly screamed. After hearing those words she slips two fingers into her and starts pumping into her.

Naya can feel that familiar burning in her lower stomach. She wraps her legs around Dianna as she starts moving with Dianna's fingers which have slid into the perfect rhythm. Dianna leans down and captures Naya's right nipple in her mouth and starts biting lightly earning more loud groans from Naya.

She keeps pumping harder and faster, "I'm nearly there, Ay Dios, FUUUUUUUCK?" Naya screams. With that she cums hard all over Dianna hand. As she struggles to catch her breath, Dianna rides out her orgasm. When she comes down Dianna pulls her fingers out of Naya and brings them up to her mouth and licks every bit of Naya off of her. Naya almost comes again at the sight.

Naya is so tired they haven't been able to make love to each other since having Lucy so they both ceased at the opportunity of both their girls being asleep and Dianna's mom sleeps in the guest bedroom downstairs, and as Dianna and Naya's room is just down the hallway from Sofia's room and their room is sound proofed Naya could be as aloud as she wanted. Dianna saw Naya eyes closing and smirked in satisfaction.

"Baby one minute sexy and I'll repay the favour" Naya replied sleepily while still trying to catch her breath. Dianna laughed.

"No worries Mouse, You can repay me in the morning" Dianna said while kissing Naya sweetly on her now red and plumped lips.

"Mmmm deal baby" Naya said sleep evident in her voice. Naya slowly closed her eyes letting sleep take over her and Dianna followed Naya as she curled her now naked body around a very naked Naya and cuddled into Naya's back pressing a small kiss to her right shoulder blade which made Naya let out a sigh.

**AN: / Reviews will get chapter 5 up by tomorrow. More Rivergron smut and Sofia and Naya's trip out. Remember tweet me or DM me any ideas for this story i like to know what you think – Emily xox**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Thank you so much for all the Reviews, Favourite and Follows. I hope you all had an Amazing Christmas and New Year and I hope 2013 is the Year of Rivergron and is blessed for all of you. Now enjoy! Xx

Naya slowly awakes the next morning at 6:00am and wakes up to no crying which surprises her, so she gets out of bed and checks on Lucy and Sofia who are still both sleeping peacefully.

Naya slowly and quietly makes her way back to her bedroom where her beautiful and naked wife is now lying asleep and gets back into bed. Sliding under the covers she's met with a fully naked Dianna this makes her lick her lips.

Naya traces Dianna's face with her pointer finger and kisses Dianna lips sweetly which causes Dianna to stir so Naya takes this as an invitation to repay Dianna from last night.

"Can I...?" she asks, voice low, sliding her fingers lightly over Dianna's inner thigh.

Dianna doesn't say anything Naya suspects she's still mostly asleep-but she exhales softly and nods, parting her thighs. It's as much of an invitation as Naya is likely to get this early in the morning.

She kisses the soft skin beneath Dianna's ear and slowly slides a finger between her folds.

"Fuck," Naya whispers in her ear. Dianna is slick and impossibly warm underneath her touch. "I love touching you like this. You feel perfect."

Dianna's breath catches in her throat-a small, unintentionally sexy sound-and her fingers come up to close around Naya's forearm. Her grip feels light, and Naya knows it's more about contact than control.

She sinks her fingertip lower, careful to be gentle, to avoid jarring Dianna when she's still sensitive, and rubs over her entrance. She gathers the wetness that's growing there, and then drags it up to Dianna's clit, avoiding direct contact just yet.

"Oh," Dianna gasps and her grip tightens as Naya begins to circle her clit.

She spends some time lazily, teasingly doing just that building Dianna up, feeling her breathing begin to quicken. Everything the little sounds she's making, the combined sensations of her wet, hot flesh against Naya's fingers and her soft skin all up against Naya's body is downright sensational. Naya nuzzles Dianna's neck and let's herself sink into the familiar, sensual feeling.

"You're making me so wet, babe," she murmurs breathily. She adds another finger to the one circling Dianna's clit, and then slicks them both right over its swelling length.

Dianna whimpers, her hips pressing forward, and almost instantly, Naya feels a new rush of wetness against her fingers as Dianna gets closer.

"Right there," Dianna gasps voice still rough from sleep. And really fucking hot.

Naya moans and obliges, because she very well may be physically incapable of refusing her Wife right now. Her slippery fingertips move easily, and she rubs right where she knows Dianna needs it. And then, not too many strokes later, fingernails are digging into her arm and Dianna is stiffening, groaning low in her throat.

"Fuck..." she shudders, clit throbbing against Naya's touch as she comes."Naya..._fuck_."

Heat washes over Naya.

"Jesus, Di," she says. "I'll fuck you all day if you keep asking."

Her own wetness is beginning to soak her inner thighs and her breathing is growing quicker. She works her fingers over Dianna's clit as Dianna comes down. Naya kisses Dianna softly on her plumped lips smiling as Dianna tries to chase her lips after she finished the kiss. Dianna opens her eyes and smiles at Naya who is still kneeling in front of her. Naya gets off Dianna and gets off the bed and walks toward the bathroom not before looking behind and motioning for Dianna to follow which she does almost straight away.

After their very active morning Naya and Dianna are in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone. While Naya is cooking the bacon, eggs and toast Dianna is preparing the coffee and juices. They hear the patter of feet coming down the stairs and smile at each other because their baby girl is awake. Sofia walks into the kitchen and tries to smile at her mommies but with her lip being sore it isn't Sofia usual bright smile.

"Morning baby, Mama has a surprise for you today" Naya says as she smiles at Sofia after kissing her lightly on the forehead, Sofia looks up with her big brown eyes and smiles slightly.

"You nd me Mama?"Sofia asks quietly.

"Si, bebe me and you" Naya says as she turns around to check the bacon.

Sofia is bouncing in her chair at the thought of going out with her Mama. Dianna smiles as she sees how happy Sofia is that her and her Mama are going to spend some time together.

"Where we go?" Sofia asks with a huge grin on her face despite her cut lip, because she is so happy she is finally getting to spend some quality time with her Mama.

"Well...First we've got to go get Miss Sofia a Happy Meal then you're going to come to the studio with Mama and we might sing a little." Naya says..

Sofia faces lights up because she's never been to her Mama's studio and she's always wanted to sing with her Mama.

"Me go now Mama" Sofia says with excitement in her voice.

Naya and Dianna laugh at the excitement of their daughter something they haven't seen in a while.

"Not yet bebe after Breakfast" Naya replies.

Sofia and Naya are now at McDonalds getting Sofia her Happy Meal, after breakfast they got ready well Naya got Sofia ready. She was wearing a pretty yellow sundress with little white ballerina pumps and her hair was tied up in a high pony like her Mama's which she had insisted she looked like Naya today. Naya was in roughly the same with jeans, a yellow top and uggs. After getting their order they made their way to the Studio.

"Mama me go with you" Sofia asks Naya as she sneaks chips from out of her Happy Meal box.

"Of course bebe you have to stay with Mama all day" Naya said with laughter in her voice as Sofia's big brown eyes lit up because she was going to stay with her Mama all day.

"Yay, Me happy girl now Mama" Sofia said with a big smile on her face.

"Good" Naya said quietly as she pondered on Sofia's words because this was all Sofia wanted was to be shown that she hadn't been forgotten and from then on Naya vowed to keep Sofia happy no matter what.

They pulled into the studio and Naya got out the car and went round to get Sofia out who was bouncing in her booster seat. Naya got Sofia out of her seat and positioned her on her hip as she grabbed Sofia's princess blanket and bag. They walked into the studio and Sofia's eyes lit up she was amazed at all the cool lights and different microphones that were in the room.

Naya placed Sofia on the big leather couch and went to talk to the producer who was in charge. Sofia looked around the room and saw a picture of the Glee cast she got up off the couch and went over to it. Her mommies were standing next to her Auntie Heather and Uncle bee who was in a wheelchair this made Sofia furrow her brow as her Uncle Bee wasn't in a wheelchair now.

Naya turned around and saw Sofia staring at the picture in confusion and laughed she went over to Sofia and kneeled down next to her, Sofia instantly lent into Naya's embrace and sighed.

"Why Uncle Bee in dat?" Sofia asked Naya who laughed.

"It's for Glee baby" Naya said trying to keep her laughter at bay. Sofia made an oh face and giggled as her Mama tickled her belly.

"No Mama, No Mama" Sofia said between gasps of breath and giggles, when Naya wouldn't stop Sofia turned round and said.

"No me gusta" This had Naya and everyone in the room in laughter as Sofia looked just like Naya when Santana on Glee used to say that to Rachel. Sofia didn't know what they were laughing at but laughed along too.

Naya controlled her laughter and pulled Sofia into a big hug, Sofia jumped into Naya's lap and whispered "me wuv you Mama" Naya smiled and whispered back "I Love you too Baby".

AN: Next chapter to this should be up either tomorrow or Friday. Hope you enjoyed Sofia and Naya's interaction which is what you guys wanted, so if you have any ideas for the next chapter then Review! –Emily xox


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you so much for all the Reviews, Favourites and Follows. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've had exams so I've been concentrating on them. But I'm on a school holiday at the moment so I've tried to update for you guys. **

**So guys what about Quinntana sexy times? Still sad about the kiss but Troll Murphy was at it again. Kinda want Quinn and Santana to be a thing. **

Naya had just finished recording in the studio when Ryan Murphy entered and smiled at little Sofia who was chatting to the tech man who was working on the song Naya had just recorded. Sofia was telling Timmy all about her and Mama's day and how it was going to be very cool.

Ryan smiled because he loves little Sofia he loves how much she is like Dianna but then like Naya at the same time. Ryan walked over to Sofia and lifted her into his arms she squealed with delight and hugged his neck while he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.

"Miss Sofia you are looking very beautiful today" Ryan said while kissing Sofia lightly on the cheek. Sofia giggled

"Mr RyRy, You look very pwetty too" Sofia said while kissing his cheek back, Naya laughed loudly at Sofia and Ryan's banter. Everyone loved Sofia because she doesn't mind speaking her mind like Naya but yet is super sweet like Dianna.

Ryan laughed too they always call each other beautiful and pretty, Ryan walked over to Naya and kissed her on the cheek. Sofia jumped into her Mama's waiting arms and snuggled in close. Ryan smiled at the pair because they looked so alike they could be twins. And throughout the whole cast Sofia is known as Snix 2.0 because she is the spitting image. Sofia loves the attention she gets from the entire cast and plays the attention to her favour. Ryan knowing how much Naya and Dianna both wanted a big family knew they'd be the first to have children and his prediction was right.

Naya placed Sofia on to the couch and started talking to Ryan about Logan and David and also the show and how it's going. Seeing as Glee is now on its 8th season and the last season of the entire show is very depressing for everyone as Dianna and Naya had been there from the start so now they are still known as Quinn and Santana and with a surprise for the viewer's Ryan has asked for the original cast to come back for season 8 and so far it has been amazing as Glee now has the most amount of ratings they have ever had.

Sofia was smiling listening to her Mama talk; she has really enjoyed her day out with Naya and always likes spending time with her. Naya looked over to Sofia and winked which caused Sofia to let out the cutest giggle ever which had Naya laughing along with her.

Sofia moved off the couch and walked towards Naya with her hands behind her back and I pout on her lips. Sofia stopped in front of Naya and rocked back and forth on the heel of her feet. When Naya didn't notice Sofia she grabbed the edge of Naya's top and tugged it down making Naya stare down at her. Naya arched her eyebrow at Sofia who had a small pout on her lips and smiled, Naya bent down to Sofia's level.

"Hey bebe what's wrong?" Naya said with laughter in her voice.

"Me need da potty" Sofia in a small shy voice still with a pout on her lips.

Naya laughed at Sofia then picked her up and told Ryan she was taking her to the toilet. Ryan nodded and Naya and Sofia left the room. Sofia was in awe of the set, Naya walked her through the choir room and Sue's office to reach the toilets on the other side of the set where Hemo and Vanessa were touching up their make-up. Both older girls squealed in excitement and rushed over to Sofia and Hemo picked her up and spun her around while Vanessa hugged Naya tightly and vice versa. Sofia wriggled in Vanessa arms because she was about to wee herself.

"Nessa down now pwease, Mama wee wee" Sofia squealed in desperation.

Hemo and Vanessa laughed as Sofia did a funny dance to let her Mama know she needed the toilet now. Naya picked up Sofia and took her to the toilet after Sofia had finished they made their way back out onto the set where Dianna was sitting next to Lea and Amber. Sofia squealed in excitement as she rushed over to Dianna and landed in her lap which knocked the wind out of Dianna but she cuddled into Sofia instead. Dianna looked up and winked at Naya who raised her eyebrows in return, Dianna slowly let her eyes travel down Naya toned body and licked her lower lip in appreciation.

When Dianna reached Naya eyes she saw Naya smirking Naya walked over to Dianna and placed a small peak on Dianna's lips then proceeded to sit down in the chair next to her. Sofia had made herself comfortable on her Auntie Lea's lap while talking to her Auntie Amber and Uncle Chord. Sofia laughed loudly at her Uncle Chord's impressions and the group laughed along with little Sofia.

Naya and Dianna were still checking each other out so to them it was just Naya and Dianna in the room no one else. Dianna leaned over and cupped the back of Naya's neck making her look up into the lust filled hazel eyes. Dianna leaned in and kissed Naya on her lips while Naya slipped her tongue in, they were so engrossed in each other that they forgot they were on set with the rest of the cast and their 3 year old daughter.

"Ladies maybe you should save that for the bedroom" Lea's voice broke them from their lust filled haze wiping their lips they looked up to see Chord and Cory smirking at them while Lea and Amber were trying to hold in their laughter.

"Tia Lee, Hey pway hide n seek all da ime" Sofia said while smiling up at her Auntie Lea.

"Oh do they hunny" Lea said while smirking at a blushing Dianna and ever Naya was blushing.

"YES hey alway do Tia Lee, but ake oud noises, and Mama said she has nice pussy cat" Sofia said proudly while Chord and Cory look like they want to died and Naya and Dianna sink lower into their chairs with bright red cheeks.

"Ook Tia Lee hey ook like dat wen done pwaying, but Mommy has messy hair" Sofia said which furthered Naya and Dianna's embarrassment.

AN: Hope you all like what I've put up if you do then Review. Hey that rhymed oh well I's be going now. Much love -Emily xox :)


End file.
